


Little Lamb

by Keefa



Category: King of Scars - Leigh Bardugo, Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Derogatory Language, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keefa/pseuds/Keefa
Summary: When Jarl Brum invites Nina to his office after dinner, things turn in a direction Nina wasn't expecting.





	Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything Grisha related, and it's also my first time writing smut so please be gentle. Please also be aware of what's going on in this fic, as it isn't exactly nice.

Nina was starting to think going to The Ice Court with Hanne might have been a mistake.

As if being is such close quarters with Jarl Brum wasn’t bad enough, she had to act like the demure, simpering widow Mila Jandersdat who was awed by Jarl Brums station and power. She had to thank him for his kindness in housing her for her stay, for his generosity. every meal they shared she owed him more gratitude. She hated every second of it. But she knew it fed his ego and he adored her fawning and she needed to remain on his good side for the rest of her stay. She could not have him growing suspicious of her and Hanne’s plans.

Every meal Nina sat opposite him, while his wife sat to his side, ignoring the way Brum looked at her.

And oh, how he looked at her.

It made her stomach crawl every time he sent her those lustful glances, how he glowered at her with his wife and daughter in the same room. And she not only had to endure them, but appear flattered. She had to blush, avert her eyes and accept his compliments, his kisses to her knuckles every day, the hand gripping her waist as he walked past her in the hallway. She had to endure it all, like a modest Fjerdan woman would. She could not reject his advances, though she wanted to. Playing the role of a common Fjerdan woman meant she could not afford to anger the Commander. Not that she could as herself either. Being sent from the Ice Court would ruin everything she and Hanne were working towards.

Hanne pretended she didn’t see how her father lusted for Nina as they plotted a way to take him down for what the drüskelle were doing to Grisha women in factories around the country. They planned and plotted under the guise of their language lessons. They had to halt their Grisha training, as it was far too dangerous to conduct under Brum’s nose, when he could walk in at any time.

However, Hanne couldn’t play ignorant forever. There was more than one occasion where she refused to speak to Nina when she had giggled like a schoolgirl at one of her father’s comments.

Nina knew, however, he was growing bolder. His touches lasting longer, his gaze straying further. There was only so long she could play the bashful, sweet girl without him wanting more. How she hated Fjerdan men, and what they wanted from their women. Obedient to a fault, too afraid to raise a voice let alone a weapon. And how she longed to finish what she started, to kill him where he stood. Every time he bent to kiss her hand she saw the scarring on his head, remnants of their last encounter. How she wished she could tear those wounds open once more.

But she had a promise to keep to Matthias. And to Hanne.

So, she endured the comments about her figure with good grace. She accepted the squeeze to her waist, the hands that drifted too high up her chest. She flushed each time he took her hand to place a kiss to her knuckles. All the while knowing, sooner or later, he would get what he wanted from her. And there was nothing she could do but let him, lest she risk their position.

And when that day came, it came with a vengeance.

They were eating dinner in a great hall in the Ice Court. Nina went to take her usual seat, opposite Brum, who was waiting. “Ylva is not well this evening,” he said before she could pull the chair from the table. “Why don’t you sit by my side tonight, Enke Jandersdat.”

“It would be my greatest pleasure,” Nina replied, with a shy smile. She bowed her head and she crossed the table to take the seat beside him.

“Oh, it certainly will be,” Brum smiled darkly. Hanne blanched and her eyes darted between Nina and her father. She was as stuck as Nina was in this situation, pretending she had lost her rebellious streak since meeting Nina at the convent.

Brum didn’t even wait until she was full seated before his hand was on her thigh. Above her dress but placed high enough for her breath to catch. He squeezed her leg before trailing his hand down to her knee and back up, and he continued to do so until the first course was served.

Nina didn’t know what to do. Her heart was racing in her chest, her hands tightening into fists, wanting to use the bone darts hidden in her sleeve to stop his wandering fingers in their tracks, but knowing she was trapped in the highest security fort in the world with no escape. She could do nothing but let it happen.

Jarl Brum was asking Hanne questions, about her studies, about her newest dresses. Nina heard none of it, only her ragged breathing as the commanders hand curled possessively around her thigh.

Once the main course was served, and he needed both his hands to cut and eat his meal, he removed his hand from her, but Nina’s heart did not slow. She was acutely aware of how this evening would end, and her mind was racing trying to think of ways out of it. She met Hanne’s eyes over the dinner table, and knew her friend was trying to do the same but coming up empty. There was nothing else to be done but let it happen.

The main course was over far too quickly for Nina’s liking, and Brum’s hand was back on her thigh, with one distinct difference: now his hand was under her dress.

She didn’t know how he’d done it. Maybe his earlier fondling had bunched her skirts up enough that his hand was able to slip underneath without her noticing.

Each brush of his fingers, feather-light on the insider of her thighs lit a fire in her she wished she could douse. Brum was moving so lighty, so slowly, it might have been accidental if not for the possessive squeeze to her knee any time she tried to close her legs. He was showing her who was the master of this house, and she knew it. He still chatted casually with Hanne as his hand strayed closer and closer to Nina’s centre.

Brum declined desert for a glass of kvas. “And one for Mila, as well.” He demanded. Jarl Brum never asked for anything.

As he sipped his drink, his hand made contact with Nina’s dripping core. That shocked a loud gasp out of her. Hanne’s eyes shot to her. “Mila, are you well?”

“Yes,” Nina croaked. “Very much so. This is just strong kvas.” No one mentioned she had yet to take a drink. Brum smirked.

Nina had no idea how she had become as wet as she was. She closed her eyes as Brums fingers played up and down her outer lips, never more than lighter-than-air touches. He was teasing her, the bastard. He was gathering up her wetness on the tips of his fingers. Without her consent, her legs opened wider beneath the table. Brum’s hand continued it’s slow pace, up and down the entirety of her core. She shuddered.

How she was allowing this to happen, she didn’t know. How her body reacted like this, to a man so vile, a man she so hated… but she didn’t want him to stop either. And the prick knew it too. It had been so long since anyone had touched she, of course her body reacted. Of course she would lean into the first hands to bring her to pleasure since Matthias left her. But did it have to be Jarl Brum?

Nina’s eye had barely left the plate in front of her all evening. For once, not because of the decadent meal but because she was too afraid to meet the commanders gaze, and too embarrassed to meet Hanne’s. Save for the few glances she cast the other girls way, she had not lifted her gaze. But when she turned to Brum, she saw two things in his eyes. Lust and satisfaction. He knew he had her where he wanted her.

He lifted his other hand to her chin, ensuring she did not drop her gaze from his. “Perhaps it’s time for you to retire for the evening, Enke Jandersdat. You seem to have had your fill from the table.”

Had Nina eaten anything all evening? She couldn’t recall once lifting a fork. All her attention had been on Brums hand. “Yes sir” she replied easily. “Perhaps it is time. I’ll take my leave of you.”

She knew he wouldn’t let her leave, but she had appearances to keep. The soft, timid widow who could not make a move on a man so above her station.

“Allow me to walk you to your room. You are so flushed, I worry you are unwell.”

What a wretched, loathsome man.

“Thank you sir, that’s very kind of you.”

His hand did not move from her private parts. He grinned at her. She could not move until he allowed it, and he wanted her to play his game.

Hanne’s eyes flashed from across the table.

Cautiously, Nina lowered he hand to his, lightly placing it on his wrist. He smirked at her once more before removing it. Slowly, he raised his finger to his mouth and let her watch as he sucked her wetness from them. Nina gulped.

“Come,” he said, standing. “Before you condition worsens.”

Nina stood with him, her skirts falling as she did so. Hanne’s eyes followed it, and Nina wished she didn’t see the pain and want flash in her friends eyes.

Nina followed Brum with shaking legs. He lead her not to her room (which she didn’t expect him to take her), nor his own. He lead her to his office, right in the centre of the drüskelle sector. He opened the door ahead of her, and in she went to his dimly lit office, knowing what he would do to her in her. She didn’t know whether she dreaded it or longed for it. It had been so long, and she’d been so lonely since Matthias…

What was she thinking? This was Jarl Brum, Grisha killer, commander to the drüskelle, her enemy. But she could not deny so wet she was, how much she yearned for his touch once more.

She walked as far as she dared into the dark room, a single candle on the desk lighting her way. She stopped when the door clicked closed, and turned to face her demon.

Jarl Brum’s hulking shadow by the door, stalked ever closer to her. Like a wolf, and she was its prey. She could feel the desire rolling off him in waves. Her legs trembled.

“Sir, I fear we took a wrong turn,” she said. “This does not appear to be my bedchamber at all.”

“Is that so?” He whispered. He had closed the distance between them and tilted his head so it was aligned with her throat, pushing her long fair hair away with his nose. That was one consolation, at least the creature he lusted after was not the real her. Hopefully she could wash these memories away when she returned to her true features.

“Fear not my little lamb,” Brum whispered, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck. “You will return to your bed safely tonight. But not before I show you the true way to show respect to your betters”

It took all of Nina’s ability not to roll her eyes at that. Men, they were so easy and thought so highly of themselves.

“Thank you, sir,” she whispered instead. He bent down, his hands rushing under her skirts once more, and suddenly he was lifting her briefly into the air with a gasp, before he deposited her onto his desk. He pushed her skirts up so that his fingers could once again find their place against her dripping core, teasing along the her entrance. She shivered at the too-light touch.“You’re too kind to attempt to teach this poor country girl some manners.”

“Enough games,” he snapped. “Do not play me for a fool, Mila. Let me show you what you really want.”

And then his hands pushed hard against her, against her most sensitive part. She moaned loudly, and her hand shot to his, holding his wrist, begging him without words not to take it away.

He huffed a laugh. “How long has it been since someone touched you?” he asked.

“Not since,” she gasped as his fingers began to move in small circular motions, sending pleasure through her in waves. _Not since Matthias,_ she thought. “My husband… not since he passed.”

His hands began moving faster, and her legs fell open to his ministrations. She was unable to stop the loud moans spilling from her mouth. His fingers never stopped, sending wracks of pleasure through her like lightning.

“That’s it,” Brum whispered. He had come to sit beside her once more, and she leaned her weight against him, one leg lifted across his so he could hold her open, bare her to his empty office.“Good girl, let me show you who you belong to.”

She belonged to no one, least of all him. But, she played along. “Oh yes sir, you sir. All of me belongs to you sir, let me show you.”

He kissed her neck and hummed. “I’ll make you cum a few times before I take you. I want you to show me how much you want it first.”

With that, he pressed firmly against that bundle of nerves and she choked out a scream and pleasure like she never felt wracked her frame, and her centre tightened over nothing as she dripped more wetness. Her thighs were soaked with it.

“That’s my good girl,” Brum whispered. “Do you want more? Will you show me how much you want me?”

Which was typical. Jarl Brum didn’t want to simply take her. He wanted to make her fall apart, and break before she gave herself willingly to him. He wanted obedience. He wanted subjugation.

And Nina could play the part.

His large fingers wandered further, pushing against her opening. “Do you feel empty, my little lamb? Do you want me to fill you here?”

Unwillingly, her head fell back against his shoulder as he teased her. She was still coming down from her orgasm, but she couldn’t lie. “Yes sir,” she whined. “Please, please give it to me. I feel so empty, so hollow.”

“Hush girl,” Brum whispered. “I can give you what you want.” His finger pushed into her entrance and she cried out.

“You’re so tight,” he said. “My cock would hurt you, it’s been so long. Let me prepare your cunt for me.”

She wished the shock on her face was faked. Such vulgar words, spoken so softly. It was so dirty.

“Does that shock you, little lamb?” He said. “Did you husband not speak to you like that?” She shook her head. His middle finger began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Nina moaned.

“Well, here in my Court we call things their proper names. This,” his finger curled inside her and she jumped with the sensation, a noise she had never made before pulled from her lips. “This is your cunt. And right now it belongs to me.”

“Yes, sir,” Nina breathed. “It’s yours.” His thumb pressed against her centre as his finger pushed further inside her. Nina keened.

“Say it for me.”

Brum cupped Nina’s chin his hand and pulled her face to his. “Say it for me, my sweet little lamb.”

“Say what?” Nina whined, his skilled hands still working inside her. He tilted his face toward hers and breathed to her lips. “Tell me who your cunt belongs to.”

She whined once more, not willing to say such vile thing to this loathsome man. But when she didn’t comply, his hand stopped. He pulled his finger out of her, though he still had her entrance pulled open with his middle finger. She felt the cold of the room, of the Ice Court find its way to her and she shivered.

“Say it, or this ends.”

She was too far gone to end it now.

“My… my cunt belongs to you, commander.” She whispered.

The words had barely left her lips when Brumm slammed two of his fingers back inside her, inside her cunt and his lips were meeting hers.

She moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to lick into her mouth.

A part of her brain recoiled, allowing Jarl Brum, a bloodthirsty Grisha-killer, her enemy to touch her at all. But Nina had been so alone in the months since Matthias’s passing. Her body needed this. Her cover needed this. So, she ignored that part of her brain. She opened her mouth to him and let him take her. He devoured her, from the inside out.

The hand that Brum had used to hold her face toward his strayed down to her chest. She felt the buttons of her dress open and her breasts spilled out. Brums calloused fingers trailed along her nipples, before tweaking them. Nina jolted, pulling away from the kiss.

“That’s a good girl,” Brum whispered, pinching her nipple between his fingers, watching her jump once more. “Look at you, riding my fingers.”

Nina was surprised to see he was right. His hand was still, his fingers no longer thrusted into her. instead her hips were rolling to them, going harder, faster than he had allowed. She was speared open on his hand as he played her clit and she raised and lowered herself to his toying. She moaned and thrust her hips harder, taking the pleasure his fingers brought her.

“My good little lamb,” he mumbled. “Taking what I give you, but like a whore you want more.”

A third finger joined those already buried in her and Nina moaned, riding them with a renewed vigour.

“Not...” she panted “A whore.”

“Aren’t you?” Brum chuckled. “Chasing your pleasure on my fingers. Do you not feel my wedding ring inside you? Do you not see how you’re splitting yourself open on my fingers? What else would you be but a greedy little whore?”

Nina buried her head into Brums shoulder. “No,” she moaned. “I’m not. I can’t be!”

Brum chuckled, kissing her head. “It’s alright, my sweet.” He nudged her forward and she met his eyes. “I’ll give this whore what she wants.”

He moved his head to the juncture between her throat and her shoulder, kissing and biting her there. The sensation of the coarse hair of his beard on her neck was too much. When his thumb began working her clit once more, and the pleasant stretch of his fingers in her cunt, paired with the pinch-twist on her nipple she felt her tightening on Brums fingers with another orgasm. She screamed through the sensation, but he did not let her rest this time. Only pushed her harder, fucked his fingers deep in her cunt, elongating her pleasure. Nina felt shocks course up her spine, a painful zinging pleasure.

By the time she came down from her high she was strung out. Her head felt too heavy to hold and it rolled back. Still his finger pushed and curled inside her cunt.

Nina’s toes curled with it and she rode his fingers through the aftershock. She was dripping all over his desk but Brum didn’t seem to mind.

“I wonder how many more times I can make you cum before I fuck you with my cock.”

Nina’s legs twitched, itching to close. As much as her body enjoyed what he had done, she did not want him to actually fuck her. The thought of his seed inside her made her stomach roil. Still though, she was splayed across his, one of her legs atop his as they sat on the edge of his his desk, the candle close to burning out beside them. Nina flushed when she realised they were facing the door. If anyone were to talk in they would see everything from her dripping cunt to Brum’s fingers buried inside it. He really did make her into a common whore.

Nina closed her eyes and slumped against him. “At least once more,” she said, hoping to delay him.

“Is that all?” He said. “I was aiming for another two.”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Nina challenged. Hoping he would take this a sign he was working away Mila’s uncertainty. It worked, as he grinned in response.

“Indeed,” he curled his fingers inside her once more and she gasped, reaching down to hold his wrist. It was too much, she was too sensitive, she could not take it! But she dreaded that he would take this away.

He chuckled against her throat. “You look so beautiful when you cum.” He bit at the sensitive skin of her neck at the same time he thumbed her clit. She keened, hips rocking against his hand, head tilting back to give him more of her neck to mark.

“Such a good little whore,” he whispered. “Say it again for me, Mila.”

“My cunt, it belongs to you,” Nina gasped out.

“That’s right, lamb. This cunt is mine.” Brum suddenly removed his fingers to slap her cunt hard. Nina whined but she didn’t know if it was from the loss of his fingers or the sharp pain of the blow, or the ripple of pleasure that pain brought her.

“Again,” he demanded.

“My cunt is yours!” She cried.

He slapped her again.

“My cunt belongs to you, commander!” She shouted. There was a howling noise as Brum plunged his fingers back inside her cunt that Nina wasn’t sure if it came from her or the wind outside.

The Ice Court was a harsh and cold place but she had never felt warmer. She held onto Brum’s wrist his both hands and used that to hold him steady as she rode his fingers.

“Your cunt,” she chanted mindlessly. “It’s your sir, it’s yours. Please, commander, please.”

Nina didn’t know what she was begging for.

The quiet room was filled with the squelch-slap noise as Nina continued to ride Brum’s fingers. There was indeed a strong wind howling outside, the window shutters banged against the wall. Nina paid it no mind. Brum licked and bit at her neck and breasts, biting her nipples until she was certain she would bleed, all while working her furiously to another orgasm.

She felt it build and build inside of her, stronger than anything she had ever felt. When she burst with it, her cunt contracted and she felt as her juices squirted out of her.

Brum hummed in contentment. Nina slumped against him, leaning back on the desk, wrung out completely.

“I know I can get another one out of you before I fuck you.” he said, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. “What do you think, Hanne?”

Nina gasped, shooting to sit forward. She saw Hanne, at the door, mouth agape.

“Hanne,” she whispered.

“I heard you scream,” the other girl said. “I wanted to check on you.”

Had Nina really been so loud? Had her screams of pleasure drawn Hanne here? Or had Hanne followed them to her father's office, wanting to keep Nina safe? Had she waited outside, listening as her father took Nina apart over and over again? Had she listened to Nina scream for Brum, and cry as she came?

“As you can see,” Brum said, fingers moving once again in circle against her clit, “Mila is doing very well. We were just testing how many times she could cum. You’re free to go.”

Hanne, however, did not move. Her eyes moved from Nina’s eyes to where her fathers fingers were buried inside Nina.

Nina tried to close her legs in shame, wishing Hanne had not seen her like this, sprawled across Jarl Brum, tits hanging out of her dress, wet with Brums spit, legs splayed wide.

Brum, however, did not allow her close her legs. He held her knee, forcing her to keep her position.

“Do you like what you see, dearest daughter?” He curled his fingers inside Nina once more, whose body jolted and she moaned unabashedly. Hanne swallowed loudly.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you look at her,” Brum continued. “You were almost as hungry for her as I was.”

Hanne flushed red, in shame or anger, Nina did not know.

“Disgusting,” he spat. “Shameful.”

Definitely anger now. Hanne’s eyes were dark with rage, but still she could not seem to tear them away from Nina’s splayed open cunt, the slow circle her hips moved in, or the way Nina hungrily chased after Brums fingers.

Brum removed them, Nina whined at the loss but Brum paid her no mind as he held his hand out. “However, if you’re so hungry, why not have a taste?”

Hanne’s gaze finally slipped from Nina, but not to her father. To his offered fingers. Fingers dripping with Nina’s juices.

 _No,_ Nina thought. _This is a test. Don’t fall for it!_

But Hanne crossed the room, forgetting to walk like a lady but instead with purposeful, powerful strides to her father and his outstretched hand.

She paused in front of him, and Nina’s breath caught. Hanne truly did look hungry at the moment, eye’s locked to the dripping on her father's fingers. Hanne glanced askance at him.

“Go on,” he encouraged.

Hanne needed nothing else, her mouth opening wide and sliding down her fathers three fingers, his wedding band engulfed by her large, plump pink lips.

She moaned around him, the taste of Nina making her eyes roll in pleasure.

“Hanne,” Nina whispered in amazement. If the other girl heard her, she did not acknowledge it. Instead, she devoured Brum’s finger, sucking at them, heading bobbing, trying to get as much of Nina as she could from her father’s generosity.

Nina’s cunt clenched and dripped at the sight. Hanne, her friend, the first person to make Nina smile in earnest after Matthias passed. Beautiful, strong, perfect Hanne. Hungry for any taste of Nina she could get.

Hanne opened her eyes to meet Nina’s gaze. She pulled back off her father’s fingers, only to pull them apart and lick at the slick between them.

Both girls moaned in unison then.

Brum laughed. “You’re in luck, my dear.” He said. “It seems our Mila is just as disgusting as you are. An abomination just the same.” Hanne whined at the term, but did not cease her licking.

“Perhaps then I should allow you both a boon.”

Hanne’s eyes snapped to her father. Nina felt Brum nod.

“Father,” Hanne whispered, voice raw.

“On your knees, child.” he commanded.

Hanne dropped to her knees. Brum pushed his daughters face toward Nina, where her legs were wide open. Nina’s heard raced. Was this truly happening? Was Jarl Brum directing his daughter to suck on Nina’s cunt?

“Drink from the source, daughter.” he said.

Hanne dove in, licking Nina deeply. Nina moaned and rocked her hips towards Hanne’s diligent mouth.

Hanne was everywhere, Nina could not keep up with the sensation. Long, slow licks up the entire length of her cunt, fast licks and nips to her clit that had Nina screaming, sharp pointed jabs of her tongue into the depth of her.

Nina’s felt her cunt dripping onto Hanne’s waiting tongue. Her next orgasm was near the surface, Hanne was waiting to catch it.

Nina’s hand went to hold her dear friends head in place, to ensure she did not stray. Her hands grasped at Hanne’s shorn hair, when they had altered Hanne’s appearance to save the Grisha women in Brum’s factory. When Nina knew she could no longer hide her attraction to her tall, russet-haired and freckled friend. She’s looked beautiful then and she looked beautiful now, on her knees, face dripping in Nina’s juices.

No one had ever done that to her. No one had licked and sucked her most private area. But Hanne worked like an expert, like she belonged there, knew what felt good and how to take Nina apart. It was a religious experience.

“Hands to yourself,” Brum snapped.

Nina obeyed and released Hanne’s head. Of course Hanne did not move away, she simply kept licking at Nina’s core.

Nina’s hands instead clasped onto her breasts, which more more sensitive thanks to Brum’s ministrations. She twisted at her nipples and moaned. They felt raw and bruised, still wet from he commanders tongue.

“My sweet lamb, how does that feel?”

“Extraordinary,” Nina gasped. “Hanne, you’re a natural.”

Brum was watching Hanne work, head on Nina’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

“She looks like she’s enjoying herself.”

Hanne paid them no mind, just dutifully ate Nina out.

“So good,” Nina whispered. “Amazing, never felt anything like it. Hanne!”

She shouted the other girls name as her orgam came barreling toward her, pleasure mounting further and further. How her body was able to manager another one, she didn’t know.

Just as it was on the edge of breaking her, the wave of pleasure cresting, Hanne added her own two fingers, pushing into Nina’s cunt and pushed her over the edge.

Nina screamed and saw white.

She must has passed out for a moment, because when she came to Hanne’s fingers were gone and Nina felt empty. Hanne was still lapping away at her, cleaning away the evidence of her most recent orgasm.

“Hanne, that was incredible.” Nina whispered, reverent. She truly was amazing. Hanne sat back then, her eyes meeting Nina’s. Her chin was covered in Nina’s juices, it dripped off in slow sure droplets. Nina wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Hanne, taste herself on the other girls lips.

“Indeed,” Brum agreed. Nina started. She forgot the commander was there.

“I knew we could get two more out of you before I fucked you truly.”

Nina gulped.

Hanne’s eyes moved to her father. “You can’t.” She said.

“Hanne, it’s time for you to leave.” Brum said. “You’ve overstayed your welcome as it is.”

“When mother find out about this she’ll send Mila away and I will need a new teacher. I don’t want to do that.” Hanne’s jaw was set in a stubborn jut. Brum frowned at his daughter.

“Your mother cares not about poor country teacher, or whether or not I fucked her.”

“She does,” Hanne insisted. “It’s why three of my childhood governesses were sent away, and the two kitchen maids. Anyone in this fort who you fucked never lasted another moon here. Mother made sure of it. I won’t let that happen to Mila.”

Brum shook his head. “Your mother is a clever woman. She will know something happened here tonight.”

“So lie,” Hanne insisted. “Tell her Mila, desperate and lonely since her husband passed threw herself at you. But one of the guards took care of her instead. I’m sure one of them will gladly pretend.”

“You think that will work?” Bemused, Brum scratched his chin.

“I’ll make sure it does.” Hanne said, eyes hard. “I won’t lose Mila because of you.”

“Very well.” Brum said. He slapped Nina once more before standing. “I hope we will be able to finish this, little lamb. But before my mind changes, get out of my sight.”

Nina stumbled off the commanders desk, shaking hands trying to button her dress. Hanne, still on her knees, arranged Nina’s skirts. Together, the girls wobbled to the door. Before Nina could dart away, the commanders said “Mila? Make no mistake. We will finish this.”

“Yes, sir.” Nina breathed before rushing away. She wasn’t sure if the fluttering in her stomach was anticipation or dread.

Back in the privacy of her guest room of the embassy sector, Nina breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Hanne,” she said to her friend, who had followed her into the room.

“Don’t thank me yet,” she replied, wiping Nina’s wetness from her mouth harshly. “My mother could still make your life a living hell if she finds out about this.”

“Because everything else here has been so easy,” Nina said. It was nice to drop the Mila act, if only briefly.

Hanne huffed. She wouldn’t meet Nina’s eyes.

Nina reached for her hand. Entwined their fingers and pulled the other girl close to her. “Thank you, Hanne.” she said. “Truly.”

“Nina,” the other girl breathed, still avoiding her eyes. They swayed closer, lips barely brushing. Nina opened her mouth, leaned forward and -

Hanne jumped back. “Clean yourself up. I’ll let you rest tonight, but tomorrow we have work to do.”

Nina laughed and tried not to be offended. They had a mission to complete, Grisha to save.

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. If you want more of this filth, let me know!


End file.
